


Replacement

by Dak



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, M/M, Partial Nudity, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dak/pseuds/Dak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan comes back into Josh's life after fifteen months underground, hoping to resume their relationship. Unfortunately for him, Josh has moved on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a missing scene from the episode in Season Three, where Aidan is reunited with his friends, after being trapped in a coffin for fifteen months. Contains heartbreak and sadness.

“So how long have you two been living together?”

Aidan’s question was doubly loaded and Josh had to take a moment to consider it, before responding.

“About fifteen months,” he said, the lightness of his voice belying the nervousness in his stomach. 

“Huh,” Aidan said quietly, and Josh felt a cold guilt twist in his belly. He wasn’t sure what to do, what Aidan would expect, after being buried for fifteen months. Josh had gone for the neutral option of hugging his best friend in the parking lot, though he had sensed from the almost desperate embrace that Aidan had clearly expected more.

Josh ran his fingers through his hair nervously, ‘Um, so Nora’s sleeping with me and Sally’s in your room, so…I guess you can stay on the couch for a bit. I’ll try to get the basement fixed up for you.”

Aidan just nodded distantly, and Josh wanted to slap himself for being so ignorant.

“What am I saying, you just spent fifteen months underground, of course you don’t want to sleep in the basement. Well I can figure something else out and we can….”

Josh trailed off as Aidan’s dimpled face broke out into laughter. The vampire smiled fondly at Josh and stepped forward, taking Josh’s face into his hands and kissing him softly on the mouth.

Josh let Aidan deepen the kiss, enjoying the strong masculine scent of his best friend’s cologne, and the heady feeling of Aidan’s lips pressing against his own. Aidan’s kisses were more aggressive than Nora’s and...Nora!”

Josh abruptly broke off the kiss and stumbled backwards, his shoulders slamming against the kitchen wall. 

“No!” he shouted, “I can’t do this, Aidan.”

A look of hurt confusion crossed Aidan’s clean-shaven face and his hazel brown eyes stared at Josh for a long, awkward moment.

“Why?” Aidan asked finally.

“Because… I’m with Nora now!” Josh shouted, “Because I love her, Aidan. She needs me, and I love her.”

Aidan looked at Josh sadly, “I thought you loved me,” he said quietly, his voice almost cracking with emotion. He raised his gaze to look directly at Josh, his eyes glistening oddly, “I love you, Josh. I survived over a year in the cold, black nothingness because I kept thinking about you, and how I’d somehow see you again, someday.”

A hard lump formed in Josh’s throat and he looked at Aidan sadly, taking in his best friend’s form after so long. Aidan looked as great as ever, with his artistically mussed hair, his dimpled chin, the well-muscled body and those warm hazel eyes that looked at Josh with such deep love and desire.

“I-I’m sorry, Aidan,” he said slowly, “I do love you, but…I can’t be with you anymore. I’ve moved on.”

The sadness on his best friend’s face crystallized into a cold anger.

“So that’s it, huh? I was just a casual fuck?” 

Josh flinched at the harshness in his best friend’s tone; Aidan had never spoken to him like that before.

“I…” Josh swallowed, the hard lump in his throat robbing him of speech. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do, he’d never seen Aidan like this.

Aidan growled angrily and crossed the distance between them in one swift stride. Seizing the front of Josh’s t-shirt, Aidan pulled him close and crushed their lips together in a rough, passionate kiss

Josh tried to struggle, to break free, but even in his blood-deprived state, Aidan’s vampire strength still exceeded his own, especially now that Josh was human. But as Aidan’s kisses grew hotter and more passionate, Josh found himself resisting less and less.

Aidan made a noise of satisfaction and his right hand reached up to grasp the side of Josh’s head, pulling them closer together, while his other hand reached down, and stroking Josh’s hard cock through his pants.

Josh groaned with pleasure and Aidan began to undress him, unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Josh managed to pull away from the intoxicating kiss and stumbled backwards, his legs hobbled by the jeans and boxers at his ankles.

Reaching down with fumbling fingers, Josh tried to pull up his pants but Aidan caught his wrists in a firm yet gentle grip.

“Naughty boy,” Aidan said fondly, a smirk lighting his handsome face, “You know better than that.”

Josh slowly let go of his jeans and stood back up, his erect cock brushing against Aidan’s jeans. The young man had no idea what to do. His entire body was turned on by Aidan’s touch, and for the first few months he’d dreamt of kissing Aidan again, of being fucked by him. But as the months had gone by, he’d slowly moved on and now the sensation of kissing Aidan was overshadowed by the sickening guilt he felt about cheating on Nora. 

Aidan seemed to sense his guilt and leaned forward to kiss Josh softly, his strong callused hands ruffling Josh’s soft brown hair.

“I love you,” the vampire murmured, “I love you more than Nora ever could.”

Josh gulped and shook his head, breaking away from the overpowering touch of Aidan’s lips. Reaching down, he quickly pulled up his pants and underwear, his voice shaking with emotion.

“I-I can’t, Aidan. I just can’t. I’m the reason Nora’s cursed, I did that to her and now I’m free while she’s a monster. I can’t leave her.”

Gathering his courage and willpower, Josh turned and walked away from his best friend. Stopping at the front door, Josh looked back to see Aidan standing in the kitchen, a look of profound pain and sorrow on his striking face.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, “I’m so sorry, Aidan.” He took a deep breath and looked at his best friend with a sad smile, “I’m really glad you’re back.” Then he turned away and ran out of the house, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

Aidan stared at the empty spot where Josh had been standing. He’d lost so much, Suren, Henry, all of his people and now he’d lost Josh’s love. The combined weight of all the suffering and loss bore down on him and for a moment all he wanted to do was break down and sob. Instead he took a deep breath and started to look for the emergency cash he’d saved for a rainy day.

Aidan had survived for over two hundred years, through war and vampire politics and werewolf hunts. He’d survive losing Josh’s love. But even as he rooted through the closet for his emergency blood money, a single tear trickled down his cheek, mirroring the aching pain in his heart.

Fin.


End file.
